The Lion King II: Simba's Pride 1998 Aired on ABC (October 1999) Part 3
(Scene opens on Rafiki's tree. He is doing a new picture of Kiara as she grows into adulthood) * Rafiki: Oh, Mufasa...every day Kiara grows more beautiful, into a Queen that will someday make us all very proud. (He paints a mane on Kovu, next to Kiara) For some reason, Kovu grows stronger. And Zira fills his heart with hate. I am very worried, Mufasa. Facts are not going well. * (Wind blows, rustling Rafiki's gourds) * Rafiki: What? You have a plan? * (One gourd falls, splitting in half. Rafiki holds up the two halves against the painting of Kiara and Kovu, who brings them together until they join) * Rafiki: Kovu...Kiara...together? This is the plan? (yells) Are you crazy? This will never work! Oh, Mufasa, you've been up there too long. Your head is in the clouds! (Wind blows hard at Rafiki) * Rafiki: Alright, that's enough! I don't think this is going to work...but I trust you. I just hope you know what you are doing here! * (Camera trucks back, upwards, away from Rafiki. Scene shifts to Zira's rocky home, where the grown Kovu is sitting on a rock while Zira slinks around him) * Zira: You are ready! (chuckles) Nice...very nice. You have the same blackness in your soul that Scar had. What is your destiny? * Kovu: I will avenge Scar.....take his place in the Pride Lands. * Zira: Yes! What have I taught you? * Kovu: Simba is the enemy. * Zira: And what have you done? * Kovu: I must murder him! * (Lionesses roar in reply. Scene switches back to Pride Rock, where Kiara is emerging to take part in her first hunt. Nala is walking towards Simba, who is sitting at the end of the assembled lionesses. He looks quite concerned and mournful, but he sighs gently and forces a grin as Nala reaches him) * Random Lionesses: Wow, her first hunt! You must be so proud, Nala. Here she is! * (Kiara emerges from over a hill on the trail. She looks at Rafiki, who is standing next to the path. She looks concerned until Rafiki speaks to her) * Rafiki: Kiara. * (Zazu alights nearby. Timon and Pumbaa embrace goofily) * Random Lionesses: Farewell, Kiara! She'll be great. Her first hunt! You can do it! It's your first day, Kiara. Farewell, Kiara! * Sarafina: My, how you've grown! * (Nala and Kiara nuzzle. Simba is looking vaguely glum) * Nala: You'll do just fine. * Kiara: Daddy...you have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise? * (Simba glances at Nala, who raises her eyebrows at him. He rolls his eyes upward acquiescently) * Simba: Alright...I promise. * (They rub heads; Timon and Pumbaa break into tears. Kiara turns back and then runs off into the fields. Simba moves surreptitiously over to Timon and Pumbaa) * Simba: (silently) Make sure she doesn't get hurt. * (Timon and Pumbaa begin humming in a show of nonchalance, and sidle away off the rock until they drop over the side and out of view) * (Kiara is hunting. Trying to be silent, she steps on a branch, which cracks and sends a herd of antelopes running. Kiara runs shouting after them. Scene switches to a burst of steam; we are back in the Elephant Graveyard. Nuka and Vitani are standing on a ledge) * Nuka: Eww. This place is even creepier since the hyenas ran off. * Vitani: (mouth full of kindling) Huh. Sheesh. * Nuka: (annoyed) I'm not spooked, alright? * (They jump down next to one of the spouts; Vitani drops the kindling against the edge) * Nuka: I just don't know why we have to be here, that's all. If Kovu was so special, why does he need us? I never even had a ''CHANCE!! ''Aah! (He gets his butt burned by a jet of hot gas from the ground) * (Vitani watches him with amusement, then her face lights up as the near spout bursts, lighting the sticks ablaze) * Vitani: That's it! Now c'mon...Kiara has started her hunt. We have to move swiftly. (Nuka grabs his burning stick, and leans his head over the vent's edge; it goes off, scorching his face) * Nuka: Aah! Fire! (he laughs crazily and bounds off after Vitani) * (Scene switches to the open fields, where Timon and Pumbaa are following after Kiara. We see Pumbaa's tail sticking up above the grass. Timon rises up next to it, sees the tail, yelps in surprise and ducks back down. The two cross a clearing military-fashion, sniffing the air and they dart from tree to tree with SWAT-team-style fashion noises. Timon jumps into a hollow log and gestures as though with an old-fashioned radio) * Timon: Tango-Charley-Alpha. What's your position? * Pumbaa: (confused) Uhh...upright... (now grinning) head turned slightly to the left.......tail erect. * Timon: Why do I bother? (he scans the horizon, framing Kiara in his fingers) Ah-hah. (Kiara is stalking the antelopes again. She carefully steps over some stones with her front feet, but knocks them over with her hind feet, alerting the antelopes into running yet again. She jumps up and gives chase as the herd turns and dashes away from her, directly toward Timon and Pumbaa, who shriek in fright) * Timon: This must be where the deer and the antelope play! * (The antelopes pass; Timon and Pumbaa yell again as they turn and see Kiara standing there, shivering. Timon recovers and chuckles guiltily as Kiara recovers her breath, panting) * Kiara: (sternly) Timon...what are you doing here? * Timon: Uh...shopping! We thought a nice pelt for the den........some throw pillows, (Pumbaa nods in the background) a little potpourri...... * Kiara: My father sent you. After he promised to let me do this on my own, he lied! * Timon: No...he just doesn't want you to get hurt! * Kiara: I should have known he'd never give me a real chance. * (Kiara runs past them, yet breathing hard) * Kiara: I'll do this on my own. Away from the Pride Lands! * Timon: Hey! Wait! Come back! Oh...who can keep track of her? Kiara---come back! (He jumps up on Pumbaa, and they run after her; but she's far ahead already) Oh...she's gone again! Somebody's gotta get a beeper for this child!